


Wasted Away - Eva and Chris [Fanvid]

by violet_baudelaire



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Fanvid, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: My idea for this fanvid is that Eva is in love with Chris, even though she finds out he has a girlfriend. She meets a nice guy (Jonas) but despite that she still cannot stay away from Chris...





	Wasted Away - Eva and Chris [Fanvid]

**I think Eva x Chris is an interesting pairing, so I made this short fanvid (It's only 1 min 45 secs long).**

 

[Link to Fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om7V8Oj1bU4)

 

**Thanks for watching!**


End file.
